


On the Other Side

by Alexander_Samilton



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hercules Mulligan the cat, Lams - Freeform, M/M, the founding fathers frown upon me in the grave, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Samilton/pseuds/Alexander_Samilton
Summary: Hamilton/Coraline Au no one asked for.





	1. New Home/New Victim

"Jacky! How many times have I told you? I am working!"

"But I'm bored."

"Then go play outside or something. Just leave me alone so I can finish this goddamn report!"

John rolled his eyes, this wasn't getting him anywhere. Reluctantly, he picked himself up, and stormed angrily out of the worn down pink building. His family had recently moved to Maine to accommodate his parents' gardening...whatever it was they did. John didn't particularly care; his dad was only in it for the money anyways. All he knew was that they still cared about it more than they seemed to care about him. That stupid business was the reason he was left to wander the dismal grounds alone, trudging through the mud and dragging his feet through the puddles dejectedly. All the while muttering to himself.

He groaned. If only that stupid job hadn't made his stupid parents move into that stupid apartment! What kind of name was "pink palace" anyway? Some little kid's dream doll house? He kicked a rock, frustrated at his current predicament. The pebble skidded across the wet ground, landing on the edge of a strange-looking circle. 'Perhaps a well?' He wondered. Just as he was about to investigate it further, he was startled by a quick tap on his shoulder. 

"Grandma says don't go near the well."

"What?" John asked, staring at the long-haired boy in front of him.

"She says it's cursed. Something to do with the death of my mother? Supposedly, if you get to the bottom and look up, you'll see a sky full of stars. Even midday."

At John's stunned look, he lightly tapped himself on the head. "Where are my manners? I apologize. My name's Alex. You're new here."

John briefly wondered if this kid ever stopped talking. "I'm John. And yeah...how did you know?" 

"My grandma, she owns the place, she never rents it out to families with kids. But it's cool that you're here now! It's so boring with no one to play with. I-"

"John! Get your ass inside now! And don't you dare track that mud into my home!" 

John was happy, just this once, to hear his fathers booming voice, carrying across the grounds.

"I've gotta go now." He said hurriedly, sprinting off. 

He thought about what the strange boy-Alex-had said as he washed up for dinner. 'No kids? Something sketchy is going on here. And I'm just the kid to find out what.'


	2. Somebody's Eyes Are Watching You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing with song titles, in case y'all can't tell. Chapter title from Footloose.

"John! I've told you a dozen times to get the goddamn mail!" The freckled boy groaned and looked up from his book. His father was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and scowl upon his face. "I did!"

"Well you apparently didn't get all of it." He tossed a sopping wet package wrapped in newspaper onto the bed. John internally grimaced at the thought of cleaning the muddy water off his sheets. "I swear, one of these days, I'm taking you to get your eyes checked. Because yours clearly aren't doing their job." 

"I'll keep that in mind," John mumbled, trying to wipe up the stain with an old sweatshirt. Frusterated by his son's lack of attention, Henry rolled his eyes and stormed out of the small bedroom. 

Cursing to himself, John picked up the wet bundle. It smelled far too much like moldy cheese for his liking. Sort of like that kid who had come up to him the night prior. Alex was it? John shook it off and slowly peeled back the soggy newspaper. Holding his breath, he balled it up and tossed it across the hall into his parents' room. Slight payback for the hell his father constantly put him through. 

He climbed back into his bed and held up the item that had been carefully placed inside the vile paper. It was a doll that looked strangely familiar. Almost like...him? The resemblance was striking, down to the freckles. It even had his curly hair tied back in a ponytail. It's green button eyes bore into him and he involuntarily shuddered.

Next to the doll was a note. 'Hey freckles. Saw this and thought of you. -Alex.'

He stared at it. "Why the hell would Alex make this?" He asked no one in particular, making a mental note to ask the strange kid later on. "I mean...he's nice and all...But I've known him for a day. Tops. How does he know what I look like?" He shrugged into the surrounding silence. John glanced out the window at the rain. He'd go ask Alex but...he sighed. His father would have his head if he brought mud into their precious new house. 

More like their precious new prison. He couldn't leave and there was nothing to do. Perfect. Groaning into his pillow, he scooped up the doll and rolled out of his bed. Somewhat literally, as he ended up in a heap on the ground. He flashed back to his weird conversation with Alex. Why were there never any kids here? He stood up and dusted himself off, picking the doll back up in one hand. "Alright tiny Laurens. We're stuck here. We might as well explore the place."

He grinned. "Let's see what secrets this 'pink prison' has to offer."


End file.
